


In the middle is where I want to be.

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [19]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuties being loving, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Angst, OT3, all fluff, being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Leonard, Mick, and Sara had lives full of pain and loneliness. Loss that tore at them. They were also perfect for each other. There and understanding of the pain each went through. That loss is easier when there are those at your side to help you bear it and to keep you sane.





	In the middle is where I want to be.

Leonard waking up between his lovers and being quite happy and content.

He woke, still slightly groggy and hungover from the night before, they had all celebrated and of course Leonard and his little trio had gotten a little drunk. It was Christmas time and honestly it wasn't Leonard's favorite day of the year but it was different being on the waverider with the people he loved and that loved him. It made it so much easier to get lost in celebrating and that's what brought him to this moment as sleep cleared from his eyes. He glanced to his right finding Sara curled up against his side, her blonde hair wild and spread out of his arm and part of his chest. It tickled his nose and brought a smile to his lips. He traced his eyes down along her skin, taking in every part of her before brushing her hair back out of her face to steal a soft kiss. He didn't get far before there was weight on him, a leg thrown over his waist to keep him from moving and rough fingers dragged along his chest. Tracing his tattoos and scars alike. Leonard gave a soft hum as he turned to look at the other, his partner, his lover. Both were his lovers now. Sara and Mick and he was more than happy that the two were capable of sharing. Though to be honest he had been more worried about Mick than Sara. She was flexible and he knew that his partner could get jealous. It seemed he had been wrong in this case and the night had been wonderful and he had a feeling every night from now on would be just as wonderful. 

Leonard turned to rest more on his back before reaching his free hand up to trace along Mick's jaw and down his chest slowly. Last night coming back vividly. Now that he was more awake and he let a smirk come across his lips at the lazy smile on Mick's lips. He didn't think he had ever had so much fun, and with two people that he cared so much for. It was perfect, and he planned to hang onto it as tightly as he could manage. They were his and he wanted no one else. 

"Mornin'." Mick mumbled as he leaned into the touch and Leonard hummed softly in return before pulling the older into a soft kiss. Focused on that and how Mick's arm tightened to pull him close that he didn't notice Sara shift to rest on his stomach to look at both of them. She let out a pleased noise as she watched the two of them, before she let any words escape past her lips and alerted them that she was awake. 

"Already starting without me? What teases. I might have to punish both of you." Leonard slowly pulled back from the kiss to arch a brow at her, catching her gaze as he hair fell over her face and it was a beautiful sight. He got the feeling Mick thought so from the low growl that came past the other's lips before those lips were attacking his neck. It was either the sight of her or her words or both and he was very willing to bet it was both. He reached his hand up to trail lightly under his breasts and down one side before a smirk came across his lips and he tugged her closer with a hand on her hip. She went without much trouble and straddled him, resting one hand on his chest and the other on Mick's shoulders. Nails digging into both of them. Just like last night, she made sure to touch them both, to give them both her attention and they returned. Mick pulled back from Leonard's neck and the marks he had left and moved over to do the same to her neck, earning a soft groan before Mick pulled back. 

"I believe you mentioned punishing Birdie?" Mick said as he rested up on one arm and looked at her. The three all had matching grins and the morning went similar to how it had last night. Just as fun, if not more and Leonard had no complaints. He didn't care what day it was or if they left the bed. He only cared about the two of them. 

This was his favorite Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a fic for every day up till the 25th and I am behind but all will be posted before the first of the year.


End file.
